


Jared Loves Paris

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Like Moulin Rouge, M/M, Oral Sex, Paris (City), Sex Work Positive, True Love, Writer Jared Padalecki, poor Jared, sex worker jensen ackles, vaguely steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Every day at about 4pm, Jared found himself wandering down the infamous side streets behind the Moulin Rouge. If asked, he would say it was for inspiration, he was a writer living abroad after all, and there was certainly nothing like these pleasure houses back in Texas. Certainly not so blatant anyway. It wouldn’t even be a total lie, he did find it inspiring.Especially the display window at one particular house. Around 4pm every day, the entertainers changed and He came out on display. He being the most beautiful human that Jared had ever seen.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Jared Loves Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merenwen76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/gifts).



> this was the fic written for theatergirl's auction and it was heavily inspired by a beautiful piece of art by Petite Madame of Jensen in panties and lace collar, draped artistically over a carousel horse. It's not exactly what we discussed, but i do hope the winner is happy with it.

Every day at about 4pm, Jared found himself wandering down the infamous side streets behind the Moulin Rouge. If asked, he would say it was for inspiration, he was a writer living abroad after all, and there was certainly nothing like these pleasure houses back in Texas. Certainly not so blatant anyway. It wouldn’t even be a total lie, he did find it inspiring.

Especially the display window at one particular house. Around 4pm every day, the entertainers changed and He came out on display. He being the most beautiful human that Jared had ever seen.

Sometimes he was alone, nothing but stockings on his bow-legs and a giant, feathered fan to hide his more private attributes from the people walking by. Sometimes, Like today, he was with a woman, the two of them posed together but never touching, simply using each other to cover nipples and bellies and privates from the people passing on the street; those attributes were for the paying customers inside only. Jared could see each of them had similar flowered tattoo sleeves and lace collars on their elegant necks. Sometimes he thought he could see their lips moving as they spoke, but since neither showed a glimmer of emotion while he watched he assumed he was wrong. Either that, or they were both more well schooled than he could fathom.

Jared stood at a respectable distance and tried not to stare as he wondered why the red-headed woman was posed with his beautiful man. Jared could certainly see that her milky complexion and red hair was attractive. However, compared with the glimpses of freckles on the man's face and the perfect way his body was sculpted, she simply paled in comparison. 

Every day he would get his glimpse of the beautiful man, maybe even feel the brush of his eyes back on Jared’s lanky form, before he would shove his hands into hole-y pockets and turn his feet towards the rat-infested room he rented, walking home on shoes that badly needed resoleing but still polished up mostly respectably.

Being a writer living in a foreign country didn’t pay well, after all.

He could never afford to even step inside the pleasure house, let alone buy some of the man’s time. So he would have to content himself with watching from afar.

——————————

“Your little boyfriend is back again.” Alaina laughed at Jensen as they switched positions in the window so that Jensen could look out onto the street. 

“Of course he’s back. He comes every day when I come out here. Never comes inside, never even comes close enough for me to see the color of his eyes.”

“Jensen do you have a crush on your creepy little stalker?” Alaina laughed again, cruel this time and Jensen had to fight to keep the sneer off his face. She could be so haughty sometimes and it was hard not to remind her she was just a whore like him, nothing special about her. Granted, they were not selling their bodies on a street corner for a pittance, they were educated and well clothed and well paid for their time, but ultiamtely, a whore is a whore. He stretched his neck, elongating it so that he could roll his head and look over to see the pretty boy who came to stare at him.

He was tall, he could tell that even from the distance he always stood at. He had long, elegant fingers and the longest legs Jensen had ever seen. ONce, he saw that someone had bumped into the boy and in the ensuing scuffle to pick up dropped items, he saw the most glorious smile and dimples, actual dimples, cut into the boys cheeks. Even Jensen had found himself flushing hotly at that. He wanted to take the boy apart. He wanted to see what happened when he made the boy lose control.

“Pathetic. That’s what you are, it’s pathetic. You’re lucky that the weird Russian likes you so much and spends so much for your time, otherwise you’d be free to go sell yourself to your stalker.” Alaina began to run her mouth again and Jensen couldn’t stop himself this time. Luckily he heard Jeff from inside, calling him. The Russian was here.

Normally Jensen didn’t ever leave the pleasure house. It was a security thing, most of them never left for their dates. The Russian was different. He was so rich he could have paid for everyone in the house four or five times over and still had the money to do whatever he wanted. So they made an exception for him. Jensen was to get dolled up at the house, then a carriage would pick him up and take him to whatever expensive hotel the Russian was staying at this trip.

Jensen knew it could have been much worse. The Russian rarely, if ever, even touched him. He liked to listen to Jensen talk, he liked Jensen’s ‘American cowboy accent’ and he liked Jensen to pose for him. It wasnt a whole lot different than being in the window at the house, except there was never an infurating Alaina to deal with. That and there was always the swoop of fear in his belly whenever he left the security of his home and friends. Jeff took good care of them.

Nothing was different this time except his driver. He made it to the hotel, smiled and told stories to the Russian with as thick of a Texas accent as he could, he posed for the Russian’s pictures and then was bundled up and put back into the car for the trip back to the house.

The driver was different than his usual driver. He kept looking at Jensen and licking his lips and making yummy noises. Jensen clutched his coat tighter around himself and averted his eyes, choosing instead to look out the window as Paris passed him by. Eventually he realized that the drive was taking too long and the buildings passing by were not familiar.

“Excusez-moi, s'il vous plaît, où en sommes-nous?” (1)Jensen’s french was conversational at best but he knew that it was understandable. THe driver said nothing, only grunting and taking a sharp turn, causing Jensen to bang into the door hurting his shoulder.

“ Je pense que tu devrais me laisser ici.” (2) Jensen didn’t care about getting home in a carriage, he had two working legs, he could figure it out but he didn’t want to be in that car anymore. Again, there was no reply from the driver and Jensen got angry, yelling in English now, “YOu let me out of this carriage now you son of a bitch.”

The carriage skidded to a stop and the driver turned around, nasty grin on his face, “Oh, but I am not the bitch in this carriage.” He replied in heavily accented English and Jensen felt his insides freeze up.

Fearing for his safety in an entirely new way now, Jensen pushed open the door and rolled out of the carriage, rolling up onto his feet and running before he even heard the driver stumble out of the driver’s seat. Jensen picked a direction and ran, his feet slipping on the cobblestones of the old street but he managed to keep himself up right. All that exercising for his work had to come in good for something. He ducked into an alleyway, bouncing off the wall as his feet slid, but regained traction and sprinted for the end of the alleyway, where he could see people and street lights.

“aide moi s'il te plait” (3)He shouted when he was close enough to see someone standing at the exit of the alley. He ran into the arms of a tall man, gasping. 

“Est-ce que ça va?” He heard in clumsy French with an atrocious american accent. Relieved that he found someone who could help him he turned his face upwards and was startled by his admirer, who was even more attractive upclose than he was through the window of the plasure house.

“Someone was trying to hurt me. But he’s gone, now. I think you scared him off.” Jensen felt the strong arms around him relax and the body heat of the boy stepping away and stopped himself from pouting. It had been a long time since Jensen was held and taken care of by someone of his choosing, instead of being chosen.

“It’s you. I mean, of course you’re you. Everyone is their own self. I’m me and you’re you and I haven’t been this bad with words since I was twelve years old and Billy McMillian decided that he wanted to kiss me behind the bleachers.” The boy stopped his adorable word vomit and immediately went pink all over, making Jensen instantly need to hear more about kissing behind the bleachers as he discovered how low that blush went.

“I’m so glad that English is my first language, because despite the babbling I did understand most of that and I’d’ve been so sad to not hear about you and Billy McMillian and the bleachers. Do tell me more.”

Impossibly the boy’s cheeks went even redder until Jensen was worried that he was going to hurt himself. He took pity on him. “I’m Jensen, and you are?” He held out his hand for a handshake, even though he’d dalready been pressed up against that tall body with those warm arms wrapped around him.

“My gosh, my manners, my momma would kick my ass. I’m Jared.” He took Jensen’s hand in a strong, firm grip and Jensen melted. He wanted to feel those soft, strong hands all over him. Jensen smiled.

“Well, Jared, now i’ve heard a little bit about Billy and a little bit about your momma and I think it’s time for us to get off the street now, yes?” He reluctantly pulled his hand out of that strong grip and reliazed that there was a whole crowd of Parisian night-life flowing around them.

“Of course. Did you want me to escort you back…” Jared paused, looking Jensen in the eye for the first time, “Home? Did you want me to escort you back home?” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared hoped that home was the correct word. He didn’t want to announce to the street what Jensen did for a living, that wasn’t his information to give. The smile fell off Jensen’s face and Jared could have kicked himself for making Jensen upset. He should never be upset.

“They are expecting me, but I can send a message to them, if you have somewhere close to stay. I’m not exactly dressed for the streets… under my coat.” Jared took a second to look Jensen up and down and his eyes widened. 

“I, uh, I think there’s a place up here where you can send a message? I don’t live close but it is closer than your…. Place.” Jared pulled his arm out of his overcoat and shrugged the rest of it off, shivering for just a moment in the brisk night air. He handed the coat to Jensen.

“Here. I run warm, so I’ll be okay till we make it back to my rooms, if you want this?” He watched with a thrill as Jensen slipped the heavy, woolen overcoat over his own thin jacket. Jared smothered a laugh as he saw how the coat dwarfed Jensen, his hands note even showing out the ends of the sleeves. They walked down the street a bit till they reached a place where Jensen could send a telegraph to his co-workers and let them know not to worry. 

Jared’s mind was racing as he walked them the few, short blocks to his apartment. He was certain that Jensen was expecting something more than he was going to see. Jensen probably wasnt’ going to want to even go inside, he could have convinced him to go home and let Jared walk him home, how was he going to explain himself.

“I can hear you stressing yourself out over there. Please calm down, I’ve had more than enough anxiety for one evening.” Jensen said in the silence of the street.

“I just.. My place is really, certainly not what youre used to. It’s small and cramped and dirty and I should have just found a way to buy a carriage ride for you back your…” Jensen cut him off by stopping and standing in front of him.

“First. You can call it my home. You don’t need to search for the words every time. Second, you forget, I've seen you watching me. I know that you don’t have money, that’s not why I’m with you right now. I don’t care if it’s dirty and small. I care that it’s not anywhere familiar to me. I don’t want to think about tomorrow. About going back to my home and my life and you returning to yours.” Jared opened his mouth and shut it quickly, realizing there was nothing he could say to that. 

“Jared. It has been a very long time since I got to choose something, anything, for myself. Don’t take that away from me now when I’m trying to choose you.” Jensen held out his hand and Jared took it, squeezing tight before starting to walk again, and tugging Jensen along with him.

Finally, they reached the fifth floor walk-up of Jared’s tiny apartment. Jared unlocked the door and bumped it with his shoulder to open, the heat coming from inside hitting them immediately.

“The nice thing about living at the top is that I never have to turn my heat on. Everyone else heats my apartment for me. The sad thing is the way my stomach growls when I can smell eveyone else cooking dinner. Which is actually why I was out walking when I found you. Or you found me, come to think on it.”

“I love the way you ramble when you’re nervous.”Jensen laughed, taking off Jared’s wool overcoat and his thinner duster as well forgetting that he was left in just his panties and stockings until he caught sight of Jareds face, which was red again, but this time for an entirely different reason.

“Do you like the way I look, Jared?” He asked, slipping off his shoes and stepping forward silently on stocking feet.

“How could anyone NOT like the way you look?” Jared replied, backing up until his back hit the wall at the foot of his bed. The apartment really was far too small for someone of Jared’s stature and he cursed it being all he could afford yet again as Jensen caged him in. Jensen was close enough that Jared could smell his cologne and it was so masculine in contrast to the feminine way he was dressed that the juxtaposition made him even weaker in the knees than he already was. 

“I didn’t ask about anyone. I asked about you. I asked if you like the way I look.” Jensen replied, one single finger pressing into the middle of Jared’s chest.

“I do. The first time I saw you all I could think was that you were the most beautiful person that I had ever seen. It’s why I go back every day. To see you being beautiful in the midst of all the ugly in my life. It’s like a miracle. It’s like the sun rising out of the darkness. Your beauty shining through the grime and the dirt and the awful of my everyday is a reason to get up in the mornings.” Jared flushed, being a writer certainly had it’s downsides in times like this, when he had a tendency to get overly flowery and ridiculous in his prose. 

Jensen didn’t look too upset though, slightly overwhelmed but not upset. He stepped backwards for a moment, letting Jared see all of him at a glance, from his stockinged feet to the top of his artistically mussed hair.

“You, you really think that aobut me?” Jensen looked so shy and uncertain in that moment that Jared could hardly stand to see it.

“Of couse I do. How have you gone this far in life without someone telling you that?” Jared asked, pulling himself off the wall and sitting down gently on the end of his bed.

“I’ve been told lots of things, but mostly to get into my panties. You don’t think I grew up wanting to be a courtesan, right? People thought I was pretty and they paid a lot of money to have my company for a period of time.” Jensen turned and Jared couldn’t help but think that the back view was nearly as tantalizing as the front, but he had the good sense not to say that at the moment.

“I wanted to do something MORE with my life. But I ran outta money and Jeff took pity on my 18 year old self and educated me in a little bit of everything. Taught me how to please people as a living, whatever that form of people pleasing it took.”

“What did you want to do?” This night was taking a rapid turn and Jared couldnt help but be pleased. Lots of people got Jensen’s body, he was going to get something more. Something unexpected, if only for a short time.

“I was a good student, thought about being a doctor for some time.” Jensen turned back around and the skin around his eyes was tight and a little bit red. Jared wanted to soothe him, so he stepped forward and opened his arms to hug Jensen.

“You smell good.” Jensen offered with his face pressed into Jared’s shoulder. Jared said nothing, just holding him a little bit tighter.

“This isn’t how I expected this to go. I wanted to seduce you and have you ravage me, then I would go back home and you would get on with your life.” Jensen snuffled a little, rubbing his face into Jared’s last clean shirt.

“That’s kind of how I expected this to go as well but can I tell you a secret?” Jensen tilted his face up and Jared looked down at him, snuggled in his embrace. “I’m happier with this. One night and then moving on with my life doesn’t make me as happy as this does.” Jared leaned down and he saw Jensens eyes going wide before he pecked him on the cheek.

“If you still want to seduce me when we know each other better, I’ll happily let myself be seduced.” Jensen pushed himself away from Jared then, taking enough steps backwards that his back hit the opposite wall of Jared’s tiny apartment.

“I can’t get to know you. I can’t do this.” Jensen cried softly, his chest moving fast as he began to hyperventilate.

“Why can’t you do this? You said youself, you’re not a prisoner. YOu have money, that belongs to you. YOu have the means to do whatever you want. IF that means making a friend or something more than a friend, then why can’t you?” Jared stepped closer to Jensen, with his hands up.

“I don’t care what you do, you know? I want to know you. Your job, for that’s all that is, is a part of knowing you.”

“How old are you Jared?” Jensen asked, apropos of nothing. 

“Well, I’ll be 22 at my next birthday in July.” Jensen seemed to sag at that, and he slipped down the wall until he was sitting his gorgeous panties on the floor.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“So young. So naive.” Jensen said before putting his head in his hands and breathing out harshly.

“You can not possibly be that much older than me.”Jared offered as he crouched down in front of Jensen. Jensen glanced up and took in the young, perfect, honest face in front of him. He'd been held in those arms, and he wanted more of that and so much more. But Jared was talking to him and it was throwing all his ideas out the window.

“I’m 28, which isn’t that much older than you, unless you think about the fact that I”ve been a high rent whore for 10 of those years. So in life experiences I’m about 50 years older than you are.”

“And? Who cares, Jensen? Really, who is there to care?” Jared asked and Jensen really thought about it. He thought about never having to deal with Alaina again, or the Russian, or the threat of being kidnapped from the back of a carriage. He thought about taking the money in his bank account and buying two steamboat tickets to get himself and Jared away from this beautiful, horrible city and back to America. He could see his parents again. HIs little sister.

It was a beautiful dream but he’d had dreams like it before. He was too used up, too cyincal and dirty for a happy ending.

“This isn’t what I wanted when I asked you to bring me here.” Jensen confessed with a wry grin. Jared stood from his crouch and held his hand out to help Jensen up off the floor. Jensen stood and stretched onto his toes to work the kinks out of his legs from sitting curled up on the hard floor. He stretched his arms up and grazed his fingertips on the ceiling, showing off the lean muscles of his body and glanced over to make sure that Jared was looking; he was.

“How do you, a giant, live in this tiny room? Don’t you miss being able to stretch without hitting something?” Jared sighed and sunk down onto the tiny bed in the corner.

“Why do you think I spend so much time walking around the city? I mean, I'm searching for inspiration to write, but also … there’s so much space out there. I can breathe. This is just where I keep my small amount of stuff and I refuse to accept that it’s forever. I’ll get home soon.”

Jensen was floord by Jareds attitude; he could look around and see that the poor boy barely had enough money for food, let alone to be thinking about affording a trip home. He dropped back down to his flat feet and dropped his arms to his sides.

“Why don’t you strip out of your suit? I mean, you’re home and clearly I’m on display for you. It’s only fair for you to give me the same curtosey.” Jensen was aiming for flirtatious and by the dumbstruck look on Jared’s face, he’d hit his mark.

He gently, slowly stepped forward and tilted Jared’s face up so that he could get at the collar buttons of his shirt. Being as gentle as he could, Jensen unbottoned Jared’s shirt and pulled it open to expose a leanly muscled chest, with tempting brown nipples and a tantalizing pink blush. Jensen tapped jared’s shoulders and stepped away so that he could help Jared pull the shirt off without wrinkling it anymore than it already was before he dropped it over the back of a chair. Jensen licked his lips at the tantalizing sight in front of him. 

“I’m not… I’m not certain but I would imagine that you would be more comfortable if you took your trousers off as well.” Jensen actually felt himself blush a bit at that; he was unused to being the agressor in the situation but he could get used to it for certain. Jared stood suddenly, towering over Jensen, and Jensen took that as permission to continue to help Jared out of his clothes.

Jensen popped the top button of the slacks and felt around inside the waistband for the hidden, second button, his fingers grazing along the smooth skin of Jared’s waist. Once that was open the well-worn pants slipped off Jared’s slender hips to pool on the floor around his feet and jensen stepped back to take in the view.

Jared was lean but muscled under his threadbare clothes. His body had not an ounce of fat on it, but he didn’t look too skinny or too thin. Jensen licked his bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and sinking his top teeth into it as he looked over Jared’s near nakedness. It was glorious; He didn’t know where to start. Suddenly, Jensenhad a brilliant idea and let go of his bottom lip, flicking his eyes up to catch Jared’s eye and smirk at him.

Jensen fell to his knees at Jared’s feet, knowing exactly what he looked like down there. He slid his hand up the back of Jared’s leg, gripping just above the knee as he nudged Jared to lift up and step out of his trousers.

“What…” Jared began, but followed Jensen’s physical cues, as he visibly swallowed and tried again, “what are you doing?”

“Choosing something for myself.” Jensen quipped as he grasped the waistband of Jared’s pants and tugged them down slender hips and muscles thighs. Biting his tongue to keep his eyes down, he repeated his non-verbal queues to have Jared step out of his loose boxers. Only when Jared was fully naked did Jensen look up for the full vision, and he was not disappointed.

Jared’s cock was slender, but long, curving gracefully up towards his belly. Jensen moved his hands slowly, telegraphing his moves in case Jared didn’t want something, and wrapped them around Jared’s sharp hip bones. He lifted up slightly to press his face into the soft skin between his hand and Jared’s cock and inhale, the musk of Jared going straight to his own cock. With his lips pressed to the soft skin there, Jensen began to talk, his tongue flickering out as he spoke to taste jared.

“It’s been so long since I chose something for myself. Since I was greedy.” Greedy is said with teeth nibbling at the skin, biting down and leaving a mark. “This is, you are, the perfect thing for me to be greedy about.” With that, Jensen pulled back just enough to angle the tip of Jared’s cock into his mouth.

Jensen used every bit of skill that he had to get bring Jared to the brink. He used his hands, tongue, throat all working in concert to bring Jared pleasure. To his credit, Jared lasted a lot longer than Jensen expected and he was so gorgeous as he fell apart, his hair framing his face and his pink lips bitten in his pleasure. Jensen swallowed around Jared’s cock and held it in his mouth while Jared softened.

“Oh.” Jared offered, mindlessly panting and coming back to his senses. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor in front of Jensen, shy but still reaching for Jensen’s face to pull him in close and kiss the taste out of Jensen’s mouth.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Jared pulled, reluctantly, away from the kiss and looked in Jensen’s beautiful green eyes. He trailed one hand gently down Jensen’s neck and over his shoulder before gently touching Jensen’s side and down to his hip.

“I could… I mean, can I… for you?” Jared asked, wincing at his crass words. Jensen simply smiled and shook his head.

“No, or at least, not right now. Could we just lie in your bed? And talk?”

Jared nodded and hefted himself up off the floor, reaching down for Jensen’s hand to pull him close. They lay together in the small twin bed, with Jared’s threadbare blankets piled on top of them and Jared was acutely aware that this was not the kind of opulence and comfort that Jensen was used to. When he tried to apologize, Jensen cut him off.

“This is exactly what I want.” He didn’t elaborate beyond that and even though Jared wanted to know more, he didn’t push it.

They talked of their childhoods, of past lovers, of friends, of their families. Jensen was drifting to sleep before Jared thought to ask.

“Will I see you, like this, again?” He asked, so soft, so scared of the answer. Sleepy green eyes blinked up at him.

“Tomorrow, come to my home at the normal time, and I’ll give you the answer then.” Jensen closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Jared’s naked shoulder, his nose in the dip of Jared’s throat. Jared nods and closes his eyes, letting himself sleep and dream of tomorrow.

Jared is nervous as he approaches the window, hoping simultanously that he will and won't see Jensen there. He wants to think that things can change that quickly but he is scared of the change as well. 

Jensen is there. Jensen is waiting by the door with regualr, casual clothes on and two large bags at his feet. When he sees Jared in the crowd his eyes light up and he lifts his hands. Jared is too far away to see what he’s holding, but he thinks it might be two tickets for a steamboat home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
French translations:  
  
  
  
(1)excuse me, please, where are we?

(2) I think you should leave me here.

(3) help me please

(4) are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> When I write, I see my fic playing out as a movie in front of my eyes. This fic would not and never did cooperate. I never saw a movie, I saw still frames, or snapshots. If it seems disjointed, that is the reason why. I could try and play it off as a new type of writing style but that's not me. I hope it makes sense. I hope that you see the snapshots as well as I did.


End file.
